I owe you
by Elsme
Summary: Elena Gilbert keeps having these dreams about the accident, the accident killing her parents. She wants to know what happened and starts a search for her savior. Will she find him, better yet, will he find her?
1. Chapter 1

_And... I'm back! After a long, long while inspiration suddenly hit me and this is what came out. Please tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue with it!_

I sat in the bay window of my room and stared at the rainy world outside. My eyes were dry and I haven't slept in four days, I don't dare to shut my eyes, afraid of the images I see there. Elena Gilbert, trendsetter of the school, her skin and eyes devoid of any shine or sparkle.  
><em>If the school could see me now…..<em>

From my place in the backseat I could see my mom and dad smiling and laughing at each other.  
>It was like we were in our own little bubble where we could see the world flying by us outside the windows of the car.<br>In that moment I saw a huge black crow, with sparkling eyes.  
>'Mommy, look there!'<br>She turned her head to the left and accidentally took the steering wheel with her. The car took a sharp turn left and landed in the water near Wickery Bridge.  
>The water was all around us and in my panic I drew in a sharp breath. I could feel the water in my lungs and tried to cough, but that only made it worse. I could see my mom and dad reaching for me, concern showing in their eyes. I tried to reach for them but just when I reached them, I was dragged out of the car.<br>I could feel strong arms drag me out of the water. When my back hit the cold ground I drew in a breath and coughed so hard I thought my lungs were going to come out. Two midnight blue eyes looked at me in concern when I lost consciousness.

I gasped loudly and my eyes flew open. _It was just a dream, _I told myself. Yes, that was what it was, just a dream.  
>But it <em>had <em>happened, it was real. My parents really died, I thought, a tear rolling down my cheek. I have had this dream for five years now, it keeps returning to me, just like the midnight blue eyes and the huge black crow keeps returning in my thoughts.  
>Whoever saved me from that accident, I owe him or her big time.<p>

_Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And here it is, the second chapter. i hope you like it, please let me know what you would like to see happening in the story. Any review is encouragement for me to write!_

I stared at the blank page of my diary, for once in my life I didn't know what to write. The thoughts in my head were swarming like bees in a jar.  
><em>A LOT of very angry bees…<br>_I shook myself, this couldn't go on any longer. I had to do something.  
>Grabbing my phone I dialed Bonnies number, she always put things in the right perspective, making it easier to deal with. I was hoping she wasn't too angry at me, given the fact I didn't speak to her for a while..<br>- Elena? Is this really you?  
>Mentally, I chuckled. She didn't sound to upset, she sounded like Bonnie… She sounded excited to speak to me again. I really had some great friends and was very grateful about that.<br>- Yes, Bonnie, it is really me. Listen, I'm so sorry I didn't speak to you for a while. I just wasn't myself and….  
>- Oh, Elena, you don't have to explain to me! You really don't, I'm just glad you're okay.. You <em>are <em>okay aren't you?  
>- Could be better, but I'm managing. Bonnie? Can I come over for a while, I'd like to talk, I <em>need <em>to talk to someone.  
>I was trying not to cry but somehow the sobs escaped to my voice.<br>- Of course you can come over. I expect you in an hour and pack your clothes because you're staying the night.  
>That was typically Bonnie. When she noticed someone needed to be comforted she stepped in and took care of everything, I loved her for it.<br>- Thanks, Bonnie, I'll be there.  
>With that, I broke connection.<br>I grabbed my diary and flipped to a blank page.

_Dear diary,  
>I haven't written in a while… My head was too full of worries and thoughts and grief and loneliness. You might think that a diary is the perfect place to put those thoughts to rest, but I just couldn't. I could sit with my pen in hand staring at a blank page but I couldn't put anything to paper. But now I can.<br>Actually I'm sick and tired of moping around all the time, it's been like that for years now. Five years to be exact, those nightmares ruined everything.  
>But I'm done.<br>Those worries and thoughts won't go away if I don't talk about it. You might suggest a psychologist but I won't go that far, yet. I'll start with talking to Bonnie, she has a way of putting everything in the right perspective and I'm sure she'll talk me through everything.  
>I'm going to her in an hour and we'll have a sleepover. I look forward to seeing her again.<br>Everything will be alright, but I can't just shake this feeling I'm forgetting someone. Someone I should be talking to. But how can I talk to someone I don't know and only met one time, at the accident?_

_Elena_

I've been watching her since the accident, already five years ago now.  
>I was taking a midnight flight through the woods when I saw the car, already half submerged in the water under Wickery Bridge.<br>The parents were reaching for her, panic and concern etched on their faces. The girl in the backseat reached for her parents arms and then I saw it. I had such a strong flash of recognition coursing through me, I knew I had to save her. My mind told me it was irrational, but my heart wouldn't listen.  
>So before the girl could reach her parents I grabbed her under the arms, dragging her to safety. When she was brought to safety I looked at her with concern, my heart winning again. Nothing happened to her, did it?<br>She stared at me and then slipped into unconsciousness.  
>I called 911 anonymously, telling them they had to hurry.<br>I left the girl lying on the floor, and stepped behind a tree myself. When the ambulance came in four paramedics stepped out.  
>Two paramedics carried the girl into the ambulance while the other two went to search the car. When the ambulance made its way to the hospital I followed it, as a crow.<p>

There was no reason for her to spend the night in the hospital, so her aunt Jenna came to pick her up. The girl, Elena I learned, cried for her parents and Jenna cried with her. Jenna would make a good parent for Elena, I thought, they could comfort each other.

I've been watching her ever since. Watching her grow up, watching her make friends, going to school. She became very popular in school, became very popular with the guys at school. Every time she had a date with one of them I felt a twinge of…. jealousy? Was it even possibly for me to get jealous? I've never been jealous in my whole life.. or existence. But with her, it was different.  
>But now she only went to school for the sake of going to school. She wasn't herself and I knew she was having nightmares. Nightmares of the accident.<br>I was pondering… it would help if she would talk. That I knew of human psychology. I knew she should talk to me. Was I ready for it?

_So, did you like it? Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about neglecting you as long as I have. I know this is just a small chapter, but I wanted to post as soon as possible. I can't really say when I'll update again, because school is crazy right now, with tests and stuff... Please review!**

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked to Bonnie's door. I rung the bell and made myself as small as possible, I felt guilty for neglecting Bonnie as long as I had.  
>'Elena? What's wrong?'<br>'Oh, Bonnie. I'm so, so sorry for neglecting you for so long. I've been such a bad friend to you, but I promise you I'll be a good friend from now on.' I was crying now, thinking about those five years I threw away, years I could've spent with Bonnie.  
>I listened to Elena's apology, I could see the guilt eating her away. I threw my arms around her, trying to soothe her. 'Elena, don't worry about it. It was a hard time for you, I know. Now come in, I think we both need a cup of tea now.' She let out a small laugh, 'yeah, I guess you're right.'<br>I led Elena to the couch and went to the kitchen myself. I thought of the situation, waiting for the water to boil. Her eyes betrayed her, I could see she really had no idea what to do now. That she hoped talking to me would get her an idea how to move on. I did know talking would help, but I was a bit insecure about myself. Could I help her? I guess talking to her was all I could do.  
>I walked over to the couch and put the two cups of tea on the table. I took a seat next to Elena, taking her hand.<br>'Elena, it's important to share your feelings. Talk to me.'  
>'Yeah, I know it is, that's why I'm here. Well, you know about the accident, what happened, what I felt then. Ever since the accident I'm having this dreams. Dreams about the accident, about someone rescuing me. I know that to be true because that night I was lying on the ground were my parents were drowning. In the dreams I see flashes of sky blue eyes, full of concern, for <em>me<em> I guess. I have the feeling I will be stuck with this dreams, with these feelings if I don't get to meet, to talk with my savior.'  
>I was crying now, silent tears streaming down my face. It still hurt too much to talk about the accident.<br>I was watching Elena and even from where I sat I could see the grief rolling off of her. The tears only enhanced it. Listening to her story, I knew she was right. She had to talk to her savior otherwise she couldn't live with her grief. Everyone was worried about her, something had to be done about it. I decided there was no room for consoling now, we had to have a serious talk.  
>'Elena, I know you're right. You have to talk to him or her to get over your grief, to be your normal self again. Everyone is worried about you and I don't want to feel the need to be worried about you. I know I can help you. Do you still remember your dreams?'<br>'Yes, I do. I can't stop thinking about them. What do you want me to do?'  
>'I think my Ouija bord will work best. You can just take my hand and think of your dreams, and especially about your savior. What you know about him or her, what you felt when you were near. Everything related. If I'm concentrating hard enough the images will flow to me and my connection to the Ouija bord will cause the Ouija bord to spell out letters.<br>But first I have to ask, do you really want this? After this you will be connected to the Ouija bord as well.'  
>'Yes, Bonnie. I really want this. I want my grief to be over, I want everything to be cleared out.'<br>'Okay, we will start after dinner.'  
>Dinner was quiet. I was thinking about my dreams and concentrating on who I wanted to find. I guess Bonnie was thinking about the Ouija bord and the coming ritual.<br>After dinner we got the Ouija bord and sat in the living room.  
>'Elena, before we do this, are you sure? The Ouija bord is not something to take lightly, especially when you're connected to it, which you will afterwards.'<br>She really was worried about me. It felt good that someone really cared about me, didn't want anything to happen to me.  
>'I know, but I can't go on living like this. I can't keep having these dreams my whole life. I want everything to be out in the open, so I can move on with my life.'<br>She nodded at me and got the Ouija bord.  
>I was beginning to feel nervous.<br>What if it didn't work out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay.. So I said I didn't know when I updated again. But... look! Another update:) I hope you enjoy and please (really) review!**

'Okay, I take your hand so I can channel your memories and dreams into the Ouija bord. I'll be busy concentrating so you write everything down what it spells out, okay?'  
>Taking the note pad and a pen I said 'yes, I'm ready.'<br>I took Bonnies hand and immediately, the first letter was spelled out.

Damon was sitting on the couch, glass of blood in one hand, glass of whisky in the other. He was debating which one he should drown himself in.  
>The pain hit him out of the blue. It felt like his head was splitting open, sharp nails digging for his memories, his thoughts. Like something wormed itself in his head, trying to control his brain, his body, <em>him<em>.  
>He fell forward and smashed his head on the wooden table. The wooden splinters in his head doubled the agony, <em>if that was even possible<em>. The sight of the wooden floor slowly faded and before he knew it, he was out.

Bonnie fell back into the couch, and I rushed to her side. 'Bonnie, are you okay?'  
>She looked at me, dazed. 'Yes, I'm fine. It's just… weird.' I frowned, 'what's weird?'<br>'Ehm… when I was connected to the Ouija bord and your memories, I also tried to get into the mind of the person who saved you. To do that, I used a lot of magic, a lot of energy.  
>The weird thing is that I came against some kind of… barrier. Just when I was trying to see inside that persons head my magic reached that barrier. And when I pushed against it I got the worst headache. But it wasn't my headache, it was that persons headache. I caused it, by pushing against the barrier. When I stopped using my magic the headache stopped too. I read something about this in my Gremoir. I'll have to research it to know for sure but if I remember correctly this person is not quite… human.'<br>I looked at her, alarmed. 'What do you mean, not human?'  
>'I don't know, Elena. It's probably nothing, but to know for sure, I'll do research.'<br>I still didn't understand, but let it go. For now.

'What the hell was that?'  
>I just woke up from being.. unconscious? I'm never unconscious, that NEVER happens to me!<br>This reeked of magic, of.. witch. It was time to visit Bree again.

'So, apart from the weirdness, what did you write?'  
>I threw a look at my notepad where I wrote something I didn't quite understand.<br>'About that Bonnie, I guess the weirdness didn't stop there. Your struggle with that barrier led to something really not understandable. Sometimes the pointer went so fast I couldn't read it. This is all I have, I think it's a name.'  
>And scrabbled on my notepad, stood:<p>

DAM..N SALV…T…..

'Well, that's definitely a name. I just don't know whose. But don't worry Elena. We will find out. But for now, it's time to sleep.'  
>I looked at her, relieved. I was kind of tired.<p>

'Well, hello Bree.'  
>She was busy behind the bar. When she heard my voice I saw her whirl around quickly with a surprised look on her face. But she regained composure soon.<br>'Damon. How great it is to see you again.' She sounded a bit sarcastic, I wonder why?  
>'Ah, you know, just catching up.' I could see in her eyes that I wasn't fooling her.<br>'Right, sure. Just tell me what you want, so we can skip this game of yours.'

I pretended to be offended but I knew, again, I wasn't fooling anyone.  
>So I began to tell her the events of that morning.<p>

I opened my eyes and closed them again immediately. My surroundings literally hurt my eyes. Everything, and I mean everything, was white. Even the tree I was looking at was white.  
>Carefully I opened my eyes again and forced myself to get used to the whiteness. When I was used to the brightness of it all I stood up. A very familiar big black crow was soaring through the air, landing on a thick, white branch. The air shifted around the animal and before I knew it a man was sitting on the branch.<br>A very familiar man as well. Even from where I stood I could see his piercing, cerulean blue eyes. He was dressed completely in white, his eyes and dark eyes contrasting heavily. He was beautiful. He was who I was looking for.  
>He also was jumping from the branch and walking towards me.<br>His beauty stunned me so, I couldn't speak for a few moments. But my savior waited patiently.  
>'Who are you?'<br>He flashed a smile at me. A smile so intense it reached his eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek and said, 'your savior.'  
>I blinked and he was gone.<p>

'From your story I gather the witch was a young one. Still unknowing of non human creatures, like you.'  
>I almost didn't believe her. I didn't even know there were still witches unknown of vampires.<br>'I don't think the intention was to harm you. I think he or she just wants to know who you are, for some reason. The headache you got was caused by the use of an Ouija bord. Someone is trying to find you, Damon.  
>I don't think this person wants to do you harm, but still, be careful.'<br>She placed her hand on top of mine but I pulled mine back immediately.  
>'Thanks, Bree. But I can take care of myself. I have to go, it was nice to see you again.'<br>She gave me a look but I turned around and walked away.

'I will look into my Gremoir for you and call you if I know anything, all right?'  
>'Okay, thanks Bonnie. Thank you, really. It was nice to talk to you again, I needed that.'<br>Bonnie looked at me and threw her arms around me. 'I feel the same way. And Elena, take care of yourself.' She really was a bit worried. I was beginning to grow anxious, should I be worried too?  
>'I will, Bonnie, thanks.' With that I walked back to my car and drove home.<p>

With a cup of tea in my hand I slumped on the couch.  
>I really had some thinking to do. My savior appeared to me in my dream. Apparently he could change in a crow so clearly he wasn't quite human. Something Bonnie told me before. I didn't tell Bonnie about my dream because I wanted to think about it first.<br>So he wasn't quite human but I didn't know what exactly he was. And I didn't have anything to start with. Except for an almost-name.

DAM..N SALV…T…..

**Please review! I can't tell you how happy that makes me:P**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy with school, but still.. I hope you're still with me, reading this story. And if you do: thank you!_

**I owe you- chapter 6**

I was here again. In the all- white world, the world he lives in, the world where I get to see him. But I didn't. I didn't see anything.  
>All I saw was white and I didn't feel serene like the previous time. Now I felt anxious and sad, almost depressed. I just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep. Just how I felt when my parents died. I thought I moved past that feeling, that <em>he <em>made it go away. I guess it always stayed. Like a dark cloud hanging over me, always and forever. Now even more present because there was no one in sight. Not a man with cerulean eyes or a strikingly beautiful black crow.  
>I was alone.<p>

When I woke up I felt just as lonely and anxious as in my dream. What happened? Yesterday I still had that connection to this stranger, my savior. I could feel it, it made me feel safe and loved. And now… that was gone. I didn't feel anything. Something went wrong yesterday, something severed this connection, this bond. I had to call Bonnie, maybe she'd know.

I sat by the fireplace, Bree's words still ringing in my head. _Means no harm… Wants to know who you are… A witch who doesn't know about vampires_.  
>It sounded strange. I just couldn't figure out who would want to find me but means no harm. And I've never met a witch who doesn't know about vampires.<br>The witch used an Ouija-bord, that's a clue. She would only use an Ouija-bord if she had a person with memories or dreams of me. A person who'd mean no harm and wants to know me.

While I was pondering over this a voice in my head kept nagging at me. Saying I already knew who this person was. Ofcourse I knew. But I didn't know if I was ready yet. Besides, I couldn't feel her anymore, the bond we've had since I saved her. That couldn't be a good sign.

_Hey Elena, what's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't find anything in my Gremoir. _

That sucked, I hoped she would find something. Something that could explain how I felt.

_I don't know, Bonnie. I've been feeling weird. Like something isn't right. I've told you about my savior, the man I always dream about. Well I've always felt a connection with him, like a life line. But since yesterday, that connection is gone and I feel lonely and sad and.. not right. _

I listened to Elena talk about the connection she felt with this stranger and it reminded me of something. Something my grams wrote in one of her journals. I told her I'd look in to it and hung up. I needed to do some searching.

Several hours later I pulled the last journal out of the bookcase. The other ones were interesting to read, and were full of spells and witches knowledge, but didn't give me the information I was looking for.  
>I was flipping through the pages when something caught my eye:<p>

**Recurring dream**

That must be it. Elena said she's had the same dream of this man for 5 years. A recurring dream.  
>The writing beneath it was smudged, but readable.<p>

_A person can have a recurring dream if a vampire has tied himself to him or her. This connection will be made if the vampire saved this person from an inescapable situation.  
>* In this context the term person can be replaced by being. Meaning that this person could be supernatural as well. <em>

I read the text over and over again and my eyes kept straying to the word vampire.  
>A vampire? Well, I guess that's not impossible. After all, I'm a witch. According to the books I'm supernatural too. And grams always said there are more types of creatures roaming the planet than anyone thinks.<br>How am I going to tell Elena this? She knows about me being a witch but it took some time to get used to it. And now this, a vampire.  
>The text doesn't say anything about the connection being broken though. Maybe I should search the Grimoir for Recurring dreams.<p>

I hope Bonnie can find something in her grams journals. I feel restless, as though something evil is coming and I can't defend myself when it comes. Not without him. Without the bond I feel weak, anything can take me down. I've always imagined myself strong , capable to fight anything if need be. I've never felt so weak and fragile in my life.


End file.
